1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction machine with a locking device for a door capable of opening and closing an opening of its cabin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a door opening and closing system for a door provided with an opening of a cabin body, a link type door is supported by links and can be opened and closed through a rotational movement forward and backward of the links.
In this type door, when the door is closed, a locking mechanism provided on a front side of the door is coupled with a door striker provided on a front edge of the cabin body wherein the locking mechanism corresponds with the door striker upon locking. As a result, the door is locked.
There is a disadvantage that, during a work involving thumping vibrations, troublesome noise occurs by a jounce of a rear side of the door even in a locked state, however, since the door is locked only by its front side. Large extent of the jounce may cause the door or the cabin body to be deformed or broken.